theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Dread Pheonix
Dread Pheonix also known as Dread or PheonixDread is a CC user who registered back September of 2007. Though he doesn't post much Dread is very knowledgeable about CC and can often be turned for questions about certain topics. Dread also enjoys RPing and has stated that overall he RPs three types of characters, one is the mysterious ally, the second the loud warrior for hire and the third being the charismatic Villain. The World R1 2007 Dread Started playing R1 in 2007 as a blademaster after being informed about it by Kresnik and his Brother Rexiun. On his first day Dread got up to roughly Lvl 4. In the next few months Dread took part in various events including the Keychain event (which he would later finish in 2008)and often partied with his friends Rakshi and Divinefreedom. Dread performed a few deals with Kresnik which eventually got him a virus core to allow him to access many new areas. In November Two months after he joined Dread had computer problems and left for a while because his computer couldn't run the game. He left at level 20. The World R1 2008 Halfway through January Dread returned from a break and subsequently Leveled up to 35 and got a AIDA sample copy and Twilight Bracelet from Tsunori after giving him a couple items. Once Dread achieved Level 35 he joined Moon Tree on a whim after giving Luke a extra cookie item he had. Dread was never paid for his service and kept the ordeal under wraps for a while. He would stay in Vision until R1's closing in June when he decided to Join a new Guild started by Genji. During these few months Dread acted with Kresnik in a few RPs and was his bestman at his Joke wedding. When R1 Closed he Was 1000 XP shy of Lvl 50. 2008 Summer Downtime During the Summer Downtime when half the member base left Dread, stayed on and talked often with the newer members including Mora Rhapsodes and Rin08 who he often RP'd with and formed a strong friendship with them and got his infamous nickname The Tavern Guy from Rin. Dread would once again one leave when he entered his Junior year of High School because a larger amount of work and lack of a game to tie him to playing he would still keep in contact with many of the members he became close friends with but he wouldn't return until January again and Started playing TWC. The World Classic/NGO 2009 Dread returned for the second time and got in contact with his old friends and has become a much more frequent poster. Since rejoining Dread often posts in Topics concerning the TWC's Server and has adopted a Newbie Jinta. Dread forgot to inform his Newbie of this and thus forgot to talk to and rear him. Dread Played The World New Generation online over the few weeks it was out as a multi-blade planning to become a rune so he could walk on water. After its closure he returned to his more nomadic posting style, mostly making posts in the World BBS section over experience he has had as a Vet and his knowledge over the way CCs Admins usually work Offline Dread is 17 lives in CT and enjoys spending time on his computer or playing video games, when he is not in school where he is studying Drafting, Dread wishes to break into Game Art Design and plans to go to college in Florida with his brother Rexiun and friend Exeo. He is also a fan of Anime, manga and Pro Wrestling some of his favorite Animes are Welcome to the NHK, Axis Powers Hetalia (though he isn't a Hetard) and Code Geass. Trivia *Dread has been in 4 Guilds Thirteenth Order, MoonTree, Vision and *Dread's Favorite Language other than English is Latin though he barely speaks it. *Dread Likes to make video games in RPG maker XP * Dread's closest friends are Mora, Rhapsodos, and Genji * Dread and Tsunori often call each other their accomplice because of their shared act in destroying MoonTree Category:Player Category:Blademaster